


A Savior? Or a Owner?

by Ryn_Rycon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Carrying, Choking, Crying, Gags, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Size Difference, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryn_Rycon/pseuds/Ryn_Rycon
Summary: Eret takes Dream from the prison, but not how Dream wanted her too.
Relationships: eret/dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Savior? Or a Owner?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Ocean here, Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I'll try work on it further into the future, the next chapters will hopefully be longer, so look forwards to that I guess, If you wish to hate, pop off if, just no death threats please, that can kill a person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-Write of chapter one seeing I felt as though it was poorly written and rather rushed.

It was an unfortunately damp day in the Dream SMP, however with Dream locked up, everyone was rejoicing with a party in Church Prime, although Eret personally had a different reason to be happy, you see. She had successfully snuck into the prison without being detected, for, If she were to go under Sam's control, she'd have to sign away her life and lose all her items while in there. Sneaking down the halls with Sam's stolen card, she went through all of the Wardens passageways, halfway there when she heard faint screaming, rather intrigued 'His, pain can wait for some time' she thought calmly, walking towards the door that the noises in question were mainly.

However, unfortunate for Dream, all was not forgiven you see, Eret had a deep-seated hatred for the younger and was determined to show it, no matter the consequences. Reaching their arm towards the door, Eret stopped, wondering if this was a defence mechanism, a trap. Steering clear of any possible traps, they continued on their path, slowly getting closer to the other's cell, their anticipation growing along with their hatred. Pressing the button, the lava dropped as the bridge emerged. Eret shot an arrow at the contraption, forcing the bridge to move. The anger on their eyes hidden by their shades as they stepped off the bridge, instantly walking up to Dream, "Pet." They greeted, smirking slightly as the younger male's words feel short, him looking up, his mouth partially parted before he snapped out of it, "Pardon! Whom do you think you're talking to, Eret? I own this server. You will not address me as suc-!" He yelled before being cut off suddenly by a harsh slap, the shorter stumbling back into the wall, wincing as his bare skin grew red with irritation and pain, his hand going up to fix his mask, only for it to discarded entirely. A lone tear escaping Dream's eye as he gazed down upon the shattered remains of his identity. 

Caressing Dream's cheek, Eret gently swiped his tear away, looking down at him with barely concealed malice. "Now. Pet." She said, raising a hand to silence Dream as he went to object, "You will be leaving this prison with me. You will belong to me afterwards. This will be your debt to me, and in return, you'll be 'free', I can see your mental conflict, and I can solve that. Just come with me. Serve me. And you'll have a life worth living." Smirking slightly when she saw Dream calculating the pros and cons of agreeing before he nodded confidently, more than likely planning some form of an escape.

Rolling their Eyes Eret shoved Dream into the lava following him, chuckling at his small scream as he entered the scorching liquid, prepared to burn, as the two swam, fire resistance present from the visible particles floating around them. Splashing Dream with invisibility, along with themself Eret threw dream over their shoulder, before walking out of the prison, returning Sam's stolen card before he found out it was taken, also making sure that only Dream's fingerprints were present on it too, framing the male while leaving those that investigate what happened, confused on how Dream got said card. Smirking slightly Dream looked up, poising as if he was scared, "Will you really.. Uhm... own me? is it..." he spoke, partially questioning his words as they were uttered, tensing up when he felt Eret's arms snake up his back, grabbing him by the front of the neck, slamming him into a wall in the centre of the DSMP, using his left arm to cage him in, gaining a weak whimper as Dream looked up, looking rather defeated, shocked, and weak, the invisibility potions now warn off, making it seem as if Eret had caught him sneaking out to any bypassers.

Leaning down to dreams ear Eret spoke quietly, "Why of course I will, why would I ever allow you to be truly free. You agreed to this Clay. You're now mine." She chuckled darkly when she felt Dream's blood rate speed up as his name was spoken, "H-How do you know my name...?" he said quietly before yelling "No. NO. I AM SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER AMOUNT TO. YOU HEAR ME. I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR FUCKING PLACE. I'LL PUT EVERYONE IN THEI-" He continued before he felt Eret grip tighten, her glasses now long gone as her eyes held a deep hatred that she wanted Dream to see, a wave of anger that promised pain and suffering for all that crossed her, especially Dream. "Clay..." She spoke softly, her face plastered with a sickly sweet expression that looked too forced to be admired, even by Eret's many simps would be perceived as an ugly expression, as it pulled a wince to Dream face, him grabbing Eret's wrist as his blood flow was cut off, "Ple-Please... E-Eret...!" he gasped, tears swelling in his eyes as he panicked, clawing at her wrist, eyes now tightly shut as the two were watched by a Philza and Technoblade, the two rather intrigued by the situation. Looking to the left Eret made direct eye contact with those that watched her, smirking, she splashed Dream and herself with another invis pot, whispering 'Keep this quiet.' to the two before grabbing Dream by the wrist, dragging him away from all civilization.

Walking with the younger male in their tight grasp, Eret was rather pleased with themself, They'd successfully broken Dream out, and seen pure fear in his eyes, all in one day too, smirking calmly they watched as he tried to get away from them, escape the grasp of their bruising fingers. Continuing on their two-day journey, Eret only stopped the first night for food, making sure that they heavily chained him to a tree while also connecting them with Dreams admin command menu that they'd managed to confiscate to prevent the other from getting away easily. Yawning Eret set up a small Tent labelling it his so that no one would infiltrate on their privacy, before forcing Dream into the tent with themself, before closing their eyes to sleep, spooning Dream so he couldn't kill Eret in their sleep.

Humming a tune Dream felt rather safe for once in his life, after all, he was being held tightly by an older male that he'd always looked up to not that he'd ever admitted it, however. Closing his eyes Dream allowed himself to fall into a blissful sleep, his mind clouded with all forms of outcomes on this journey, that Dream tried to avoid.


End file.
